Nomad
Nomads are vampires or human/vampire hybrids that wander the world on their own or with a single partner, without generally being affiliated to a coven; certain covens can also be termed nomadic, without claiming a specific territory of their own. Most, if not all, nomads drink human blood for a living. Most vampires prefer to live a nomadic lifestyle, which is most common. The majority of vampires move frequently, never settling permanently in one place. This pattern is partly an attempt to hide from the notice of humans. If too many humans disappear from one area, suspicion might be aroused and the Volturi might take notice. Living in large groups is usually hard, because the competitive streak for blood between vampires is keen to driving them apart, and even destroy one another. History ''Twilight'' There are few nomadic vampires in Twilight, as the novel serves mostly as an introduction to vampires and their culture. However, what action there is involving nomads is crucial to Twilight, New Moon and Eclipse. James's coven, consisting of himself, Victoria, and Laurent, shows up while the Cullens are playing baseball, and James immediately begins hunting the human Bella Swan — partially because of the way that Edward defends her, and partially because her blood smells very tempting to any vampire, despite the particular potency that it holds for Edward. James tracks Bella to Phoenix, Arizona, but is killed by Emmett and Jasper before he can kill Bella. ''New Moon'' Victoria shows up again in New Moon several months after Edward left Bella, planning to kill the girl in retaliation of James's death at the Cullens' hands. Laurent also comes back and is subsequently killed by the Uley pack, although he is not a nomad by that point as he has joined Tanya's coven in Denali, Alaska. ''Breaking Dawn'' Breaking Dawn has the most interaction with nomads, as many vampires come from all over the world to testify for the Cullens on the matter of Renesmee Cullen not being an immortal child but a vampire-human hybrid. The nomads who side with the Cullens include Peter, Charlotte, Garrett, Randall, Mary, Huilen and her hybrid nephew, Nahuel; among the nomads who accompany the Volturi to Forks include Makenna and Charles, and 41 other vampires. In the movie Breaking Dawn - Part 2, a Japanese nomad Toshiro is briefly included. He was hunted in London and interrogated by Aro, who had him killed after obtaining his thoughts about the Cullens' progress. Known nomads Vampires *Alistair *Boris *Charles: transformed and travels with mate, Makenna. *Charlotte: left the Mexican coven with her mate, Peter. *Cold Man: killed by the Quileute shapeshifters. *Cold Woman: killed by Taha Aki and his sons. *Fred: escaped the newborn army. *George *Huilen: created by her hybrid nephew, Nahuel. *Joham: fathered Serena, Maysun, Nahuel and Jennifer. *Kumboh: killed by James and Victoria. *Luca: stayed with his family and occasionally turned family members into vampires. *Makenna: travels with mate, Charles. *Mary *Peter: left the Mexican coven with his mate, Charlotte. *Randall *Shelly: escaped the newborn army with Steve. *Steve: escaped the newborn army with Shelly. *Toshiro: killed by Felix and Demetri. Hybrids *Jennifer: conceived by Joham and Jennifer. *Maysun: conceived by Joham and Maysun. *Nahuel: conceived by Joham and Pire. Lives with aunt Huilen. *Serena: conceived by Joham and Serena. Former nomads *Alice Cullen: lived a vegetarian nomadic lifestyle for 30 years before joining the Olympic coven with Jasper Whitlock. *Aro: founded the Volturi with Marcus. *Athenodora: joined the Volturi with Caius. *Caius: joined the Volturi with Athenodora. *Carlisle Cullen: lived a vegetarian nomadic lifestyle for 200 years before founding the Olympic coven with Edward Anthony Masen. *Carmen: lived nomadically with her mate Eleazar before joining the Denali coven. *Edward Cullen: left the Olympic coven to live a nomadic lifestyle between 1928 and 1932. *Eleazar: initially worked for the Volturi; then left the coven and lived nomadically with his mate Carmen before joining the Denali coven. *Garrett: lived a nomadic lifestyle until he met Kate and joined her coven. *James: lived a nomadic lifestyle before forming his own coven with Victoria. *Jasper Hale: lived a nomadic lifestyle after leaving the Mexican coven, and later joined the Olympic coven with Mary Alice Brandon. *Kachiri: lived a temporary nomadic lifestyle until she changed friends Zafrina and Senna, and formed the Amazon coven. *Laurent: lived a nomadic lifestyle until he joined James's coven, and later the Denali coven. *Liam: lived a temporary nomadic lifestyle as a newborn before meeting Siobhan and formed the Irish coven. *Lucy: lived a temporary nomadic lifestyle after her coven was destroyed; then met Maria and Nettie, and created the Mexican coven. *Marcus: lived individually for one century before forming the Volturi with Aro. *Maria: lived a temporary nomadic lifestyle after her coven was destroyed; then met Nettie and Lucy, and together they created the Mexican coven. *Nettie: lived a temporary nomadic lifestyle after her coven was destroyed before forming the Mexican coven. *Siobhan: lived about a century of nomadic lifestyle until she met Liam and founded the Irish coven. *Victoria: lived a nomadic lifestyle after her coven was destroyed; then founded a coven with James, and later her own army. Category:Nomads